Arendelle University
by Gilbert Stories
Summary: Its back to school in Arendelle! Anna begins her first year as a freshmen accompanied by her sister Elsa who is a junior. But as the feud of Elsa and Hans continues will Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene be able to stop them before they kill each other? Or will they finally put their differences aside and work together as they help Arendelle University succeed.
1. First Day

_August 26th, 2019_

"Come on Anna I don't want to be late!" Said Elsa impatiently waiting for her sister to finish getting herself ready. Anna always had a reputation of being late to everything.

"I can't decide what to wear!" Said Anna as she ran around their room in her black underwear. It was the first day of college. For Anna that is, barely 21 years old she couldn't help but worry about how important the first day is. Her and her sister would be living in the same dorm joined by their cousin.

"What about this!?" Said Anna as she picked up a white plain crop top shirt with grey and white striped shorts.

"That's fine as long as your comfortable. Trust me your first day will be a long one. Now can we please go?" Said Elsa as she leaned on their bedroom wall tapping her foot. Elsa was wearing a light blue cross over crop top with blue jeans that rolled up with white slip on vans shoes.

"Girls, are you ready to go??" Called their mother from downstairs.

"Coming mother!" Said Anna as she finished putting her clothes on. "Okay what shoes?"

"Honestly just go with Vans, you can never go wrong with vans." Said Elsa as she pointed at her white slip ons she had on.

"Good call!" Says Anna as she races to their closet and pulls out her own white slip ons. "Okay I'm ready!" Says Anna as she grabs her back pack and phone. Both sisters walk down the giant stairs to meet their parents who waited for them in the large living room.

"Hi mom!" Says Anna as she goes to hug her mother.

"Oh honey .. you have everything? You have your phone, your wallet, your toothbrush your vitamins, underwear—"

"Mom I have everything!" Says Anna with a giggle.

"I just want to make sure your okay." Says Iduna with a gentle smile as she holds her hands.

"She'll be fine Iduna. Our little girls are fighters." Says Agnarr as he playfully squeezed both their cheeks as Elsa and Anna laugh. Suddenly a playful bark approaches them with heavy panting.

"Oh Olaf! I'm gonna miss you boy!" Says Anna as she bends down and hugs the white Norwegian Budhund while he gave her licks to the face and wagged his tail uncontrollably.

"Look out for your sister okay?" Says Iduna as she gently touches Elsa's shoulders.

"Always mom." Says Elsa as she smiles at her mom.

"Very well, lets take a family picture before you two leave." Says Agnarr. "Kai, would you mind taking some pictures of us?" Says Agnarr as he calls for Kai as he was carrying Elsa and Anna's luggage's to the car.

"Certainly master Arnaldr." Says the chubby butler as he walks towards the family. They take a family group photo with their daughters and even Olaf on their first day of college at Arendelle University. For Anna being a freshman and Elsa a Junior. After the pictures were taken Kai returns the phones back to the family.

"Okay Arnaldr family, group hug!" Says Agnarr as he hugs his girls with Olaf barking and wanting to join the hug. The each break apart from the hug and begin to follow Kai out the mansion.

"Make sure you call us when you get there." Says Iduna.

"Will do mom!" Says Elsa as she waves goodbye.

"Visit at least every other weekend!" Says Iduna.

"Of course mom!" Says Elsa.

"Make sure you eat at least four times a day! Says Iduna.

"MOM! We know!" Says Elsa.

"Remember stranger danger!" Says Agnarr.

"We'll remember! By daddy by mom!" Says Anna as she waves goodbye and follows Elsa to the car. Kai was finishing fitting Elsa and Anna's many luggage's into the trunk of the Elsa's 2019 blue hatchback Subaru WRX STI.

"Have a safe trip ladies." Says Kai as he nods his head in respect.

"Bye Kai! Take care of our parents!" Says Anna as she gets in the passenger seat.

"Take care Kai." Says Elsa as she waves goodbye and gets in the drivers seat.

"Make sure you both are wearing your seatbelts!" Yells Iduna from the doors of the mansion.

"We are! Love you guys!" Says Elsa as she and Anna blow a kiss and wave goodbye. Iduna and Agnarr wave goodbye to their daughter as Elsa drives off the mansion property into the streets.

"Our little girls are all grown up Agnarr .." Says Iduna as she stares with bittersweetness at the car as it becomes further and further away.

"But they'll always be our little girls." Says Agnarr as he hugs and consoles his wife.

Elsa puts on her sunglasses as they drive through the city of Arandelle. It was the end of summer but the sun was still shining. Anna pulls out her phone and begins to send multiple snapchats to Kristoff while taking selfies of herself.

**Anna's Snapchat's:**

"Omg I can't wait to see you!"

"Can you believe I'm a freshman in college!?!?! Omg I'm so nervous ..."

"I hope you haven't changed too much since we last saw each other .. I'm just so excited to see you .."

And so Anna continued to send Kristoff snapchats when Elsa finally noticed her duck lip pose.

"Anna ... you're going to see him in like 30 minutes .." Says Elsa as she slowed down for the red light.

"I just really missed him! I haven't seen him in like 3 months you know!" Elsa stares at her sister and shakes her head at her explanation. "What do you know! You don't even have a man." Says Anna as she scoffs.

"I know and thank God I don't." Says Elsa as she begins to drive again when the light turned green.

"Well you have no excuse now! You're in your junior year and your 23! You have to at least kiss 30 guys this year!" Says Anna.

"Eww." Responds Elsa. Anna connects her Bluetooth with Elsa's car, signs into Spotify and began to play her favorite song.

**Ariana Grande thank u, next**

Elsa rolls her eyes as she the song begins to play.

"God again Anna!??? You've played this song everyday." Says Elsa. Anna ignoring her sister begins to dance and sing to the song.

"Oh God Anna ... please." Says Elsa as she massages her temple in her head.

"Come on sing with me!!!! You know you want to!" Says Anna as she continues to dance. Elsa couldn't help but smile as she sees her little sister dance and sing. She accepts defeat and begins to sing with her sister turning the volume all the way up as they sang into a beautiful duet with their talented voices.

Elsa and Anna: _Thank you, next (thank you, next)Thank you, next (thank you, next)Thank you, nextI'm so fuckin' grateful for my exThank you, next (thank you, next)Thank you, next (said thank you, next)Thank you, next (next)I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex_

The sisters laughed and sang through the entire car ride as they opened up the cars sunroof and lowered the windows feeling the beautiful weather as the wind blew through their hair. Sisters for life was their motto. They were each other's best friend even if they disagreed about 50% of the time. They stopped by the Starbucks drive through to grab their usual chocolate Frappuccino with sandwiches.

30 minutes later they finally arrive to Arandelle University. As Elsa drove next to the school Anna couldn't help but stare at the giant school. She's worked hard to get here. Even though they came from a wealthy family their parents always made sure they work for their goals and dreams in life.

And now she was here. In her mind she could've sworn she saw thousands of students walking. She was not used to this at all since she just graduated High School not too long ago. She ended up completing her credits online instead of going to a community college. So in reality Anna hasn't been to a school building since high school.

Arandelle University was a hard to school to get into. A school that had so much history. To even have them respond to your letter would already be an honor. And now she was here, where the rest of her life would begin.

"Okay we're here." Says Elsa as she parks the car.

Anna's nerves begin to hit her. She wasn't someone who would get embarrassed or nervous easily but for some reason this really got her.

"You okay?" Says Elsa as she glances at Anna.

"I'm .. fine." Says Anna as she begins to bite her nails.

"It's okay to be nervous Anna. I was nervous my first day as well." Says Elsa as she fixes her sisters hair.

"I just can't believe I'm actually here .." Says Anna as she stares at the beautiful buildings.

"Okay .. let's do this." Says Anna with a deep breath. They step out of the car and begin to take out their luggage from the car. Just as Elsa got her last luggage from the car she looks up to see a blonde man approach Anna very quietly. He put his finger over his mouth to tell Elsa to not say anything. Elsa smiles and nodded her head in agreeance. Just as Anna got her last bag out of the car she hears a manly voice behind her back.

"Need help?" Says the blonde man.

"Oh no I'm fine thanks—" Suddenly Anna's eyes gleamed as she realized who it was.

"KRISTOFF!" She jumps and hugs Kristoff as he picks her up and kisses her.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Says Anna.

"I missed you too." Says Kristoff as he helps carry her luggage.

"Have you .. gotten bigger??" Asks anna as she checks out his very muscular body.

"I bulked up a lot more over the summer. I put in more muscle weight for football season." Says Kristoff.

"Oh I see." Says Anna as she winks at Kristoff.

"Hi Elsa." Says Kristoff as he goes in for a hug.

"Hi Kristoff, it's nice seeing you again." Hugs Elsa back. They all begin to walk towards the college staffs many table set ups they had on stand to check every student in and give them their key to their dorm.

"Next!" Yells a older woman who sat in the chair as she signaled Elsa and Anna to come forward.

"Hi, Elsa Andersen and my sister Anna Andersen." Says Elsa as she waits for the woman to find their name on the sheet.

"Ahhh yes. The Andersen sisters. You'll be in room number 381 sharing with one other person. Here's your keys." She hands Elsa and Anna keys to their dorm.

"I hope you two won't be causing any trouble just cause your sisters .." Says the women as she stares at both of them questionably.

"Not to worry ma'am. We'll be on our best behavior promise." Says Elsa with a smile. They retrieve their things and begin to walk down to the campus.

"What about you??" Says Anna to Kristoff. "Did you get your key?"

"Yes I did. I got my stuff up there." Says Kristoff.

"Oh great! Who are your roommates??" Says Anna.

"Well you actually know them .." Says Kristoff nervously. Elsa and Anna both stare at Kristoff confused by his sudden nervous tone until suddenly they hear someone call their name.

"Elsa! Anna! Over here!" The sisters turn around to find their cousin Rapunzel waving at them as she sat on top of a brand new grey 2019 dodge harger. And next to her was Eugene, her longtime boyfriend of many years. Her hair had gotten longer but she was still the same brunette they knew and loved wearing pink as always.

"Hey Rapunzel! Says Anna as she hugs her cousin.

"You guys just get here??" Says Rapunzel as she hugs her back.

"Yeah we just checked in. I assume you already chose your own bed didn't you??" Says Elsa with a devilish smile.

"You know me too well Elsa, I need to have my own space when it comes to sleeping." Says Rapunzel as they begin to laugh.

"So Anna, it's your freshman year, you excited!" Says Rapunzel.

"More nervous actually .." Says Anna.

"Don't worry we all feel like that the first day, but you'll get used to it before you know it." Says Rapunzel.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine once I get back to cheerleading." Says Anna.

"Speaking of cheerleading I heard your not joining this year!?" Says Rapunzel as she stares at Elsa.

"Yeah .. I'm not sure yet. I haven't decided." Says Elsa.

"We need you! You're our captain!" Says Rapunzel.

"So are you!" Says Elsa as they both begin to laugh.

"Yeah but your clearly the better one out of all of us." Says Rapunzel.

"Kristoff! Did you choose your bed before terminator gets here??" Say Eugene as he joins in the conversation and bro fist pumps Kristoff. Suddenly Elsa's expression changes by the name.

"Wait ... terminator??? Oh no ... Kristoff .." Says Elsa as she stares at Kristoff with worry.

"I'm sorry Elsa .. but I thought Anna would be okay with it." Says Kristoff.

"Wait what?? What's going on??" Says Anna confused. "Who's terminator??" Elsa grabs her sisters arms and pulls her aside. Anna could see her sisters anxiety begin to develop.

"Anna .. terminator is—" suddenly the sound of a fast and beautiful white Audi R8 are heard as it made its way to where they all stood. The whole campus stops walking as they all pay attention to the car as it parked in front of the group of friends. The windows were tinted black, no one could see who it was. But Elsa knew. And so did Rapunzel Eugene and Kristoff.

The car turns off and the door opens. A tall auburn haired man gets out of the car. He had a gorgeous grey shirt with dark pants, a black backpack and brand new green Ultrange Vans. He turns around and takes off his cool Kavin sunglasses in front of the group of friends.

"Westergaard ..." Says Elsa under her breath with rage in her voice.

**_Surprise! No this is not Helsa chapter two, this is a story I thought would be a fun idea. Not committing to it just yet just wanted to see what you guys thought about it. First impressions? _**

**_I had to involve Olaf somehow lol and in this universe he's a dog. Hope you guys enjoyed and leave comments, I love hearing your opinions whether they are good or bad._**


	2. The Feud

"Well well well, am I interrupting an important meeting without me??" Says Hans with cockiness and sarcasm as he approaches the group.

"Yeah we were just talking about how ugly you've gotten over the summer." Says Euegene as he and Hans go in for a bro hug. He then turns to his attention to Kristoff as they also bro hug.

"Pffftt! You wish." Says Hans as he pulls out of the hug and then turns his attention to Rapunzel. "My my, Rapunzel you just keep getting more beautiful every year don't you?" Says Hans as he playfully flirts.

"Careful Hans! I got a man remember!?" Says Rapunzel as she playfully hugs Eugene.

"Oh that's right! How could I forget!" Says Hans with sarcasm. "Doesn't matter I got plenty of girls waiting for me who I stood up who are just BEGGING to jump on the Hans train— suddenly Hans stops as he turned around very surprised to see Anna right in front of him.

"Oh ... Anna, hi." Says Hans very awkwardly.

"**Ahem, **hello Hans." Says Anna as she tries to maintain her posture.

"I hope this doesn't make things awkward .. I mean Kristoff and I are friends now and—"

"What happened in the past is in the past. I'm with Kristoff and you well, your with multiple women I guess .." Says Anna as she tries to maintain her cool.

"**Ahem **Yeah ... well you chose wisely. Kristoffs a good man. In fact he actually—" suddenly Hans stops again. Because right behind Anna was her sister Elsa. Hans slowly walks up to Elsa as Elsa stood her ground and stared at Hans with rage. The closer he approached her the more her heart beat. And the closer he approached her the more his own heart beat.

_April 26th, 2013_

**_RIIIINNNGGGGG_!**

The third and final bell rang as all the students in the school hall rushed quickly to their next classes all while Elsa walked to her locker. She could care less if she was late, she was the captain of the cheerleading team and student council president. To say the teachers and staff loved her would be an understatement. Especially on a day like today where it was senior night and she had her cheerleading clothes on.

Just as she was getting the last of her things from the locker she heard a vicious and loud noise that made her jump and squeal. Next to her was Hans with his high school football jacket who stared at her with his half teasing smile, he was the one who slammed Elsa's locker.

"Asshole! You almost made me drop my homework!" Says Elsa as she slaps him in the arm rather hard.

"Sorry But you know I love scaring people. Especially people so vulnerable like you **snowflake.**" Says Hans as he continues to laugh.

"What do you want Westergaard! Shouldn't you be in class??" Says Elsa as she picks up her honework.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to skip third period and go out and talk." Says Hans.

"Why on earth would I skip third period for you??" Scoffs Elsa.

"Come on Elsa ... we have to talk about this." Says Hans.

"I don't know what your talking about." Says Elsa as she begins to walk away while Hans tries to follow her.

"Come on Elsa! You and I know you've changed completely ever since I started dating your sister. You completely hate me, well ... I mean we always had a love/hate relationship but that's not the point." Says Hans.

It's true. Elsa and Hans always had a love/hate relationship since first grade. They've always wanted to be better than each other, always trying to make everything into a competition. Whether it was highest GPA or most athletic student or even running against each other for student council president, which Hans lost to against Elsa. Ironically Elsa made Hans VP and you can asume how all those meetings went .. pure outrage, but for some strange reason they worked well together and the whole school loved the way they took care of their students and planned parties and ect.

Their feud over the years made Elsa and Hans the most popular and most important students in all of Arandelle High School. They brought in crowds to football games and they even riled up a lot of students in pep rally's or school events. Many of the teachers admired both of them for they're ability to make the school more exciting and prosperous.

But there was a secret Elsa was hiding. You see even though she and Hans would argue and try to compete with each other, she's always loved him. Ever since they were children she has had the biggest crush on him. As time went on Hans began dating multiple girls, even at once. Elsa became discouraged but also became jealous that she would take her anger out on him.

Hans on the other hand was a womanizer and the whole school knew that, but him being a womanizer was all just part of the mask he wore. In reality, just like Elsa, Hans had always been in love with her. Elsa didn't date around that much but when she did Hans became so jealous that he would take his anger out on the football field. That's why he got his nickname "The Terminator." Because he would end you if you went up against him.

"I could care less if you date my sister. Just don't break her heart, because if you do I'll break your face." Threatens Elsa as she continues to walk away.

"Ughhh! Why do you always have to act like such a dick! No wonder Anna is a lot easier to talk to!" Suddenly Elsa stops walking. His words hit her heart like a bullet. She turns around at stares at Hans. _Oh shit._ Thinks Hans to himself. He knew by the look on her eyes it meant she was about to tell him off.

**Elsa: **"Really? Is that so ... let me tell you why I'm so hard on you Hans."

**Hans: **"That's what she said—"

**Elsa: **"NO! Okay see that's why! You're a child Hans! I've known you for more than 12 years and I know exactly the type of person you are. All you care about is yourself! You treat girls in this school like they're some kind of animal. You constantly jump from girl to girl and now you've made your way to my little sister, a sophomore, who is so head over heels for you because you are the only boyfriend she's ever had. I tried to talk her out of dating someone like you but no. So if she's not going to listen to me then you better listen to me. If you hurt her in anyway I swear to God I will kill you.

**Hans: **"You think I would hurt Anna?? Are you crazy!"

**Elsa: **No. I KNOW you would hurt Anna! Do me a favor a stay out of my face.

Elsa walks away leaving Hans speechless by her words.

**Hans: **Fine screw you then!

Hans walks away the other direction of the hall.

Elsa runs to the bathroom stall and sits in the toilet as she began to cry. _God why the hell do I like him so much! He's such a douchebag! _Elsa hadn't told Anna that she still had feelings for Hans. Anna knew about it in elementary. When Anna told her that Hans wanted to go out with her Elsa tried so hard to convince him not to date him. Part of the reason being because she didn't want her getting hurt.

But also because Elsa still loved Hans only she didn't tell Anna that. Instead she told Anna it was a stupid elementary crush she had a long time ago. But of course she was lying, she still loved Hans but she couldn't say that to her sister. And so ever since they started dating Elsa had become completely distant from not just Hans but her sister. Insomuch that she snapped at Hans more than usual.

Hans walked furiously down the hall muttering to himself when suddenly he hears a familiar voice.

"Heads up!"

Hans quickly glances up and catches the fast football coming at his direction.

"Nice catch! Says Eugene as he walks to Hans wearing the same football jacket as him. "You know as your quarterback I suggest you probably don't fight with the captain of the cheerleading team or else they'll start cheering for the opposing team."

"Wait you know about that?? How did you— never mind, I'm not in the mood dude." Says Hans as he begins to walk away.

"Come on Hans ... it's obvious you still like her." Says Eugene.

"Damn it Euegene! Yes I like her! But she's such a bitch!" Says Hans.

"And your not??" Says Eugene.

"What did I do wrong!?" Says Hans defensively.

"Well for one .. you started dating her sister." Says Eugene.

"I'm only dating Anna in hopes that it could make Elsa jealous! I don't care for Anna. We've dated for 3 months but in those 3 months I've felt nothing. She's super immature and clingy." Says Hans.

"Maybe Elsa just doesn't like you." Says Eugene.

"Then why is she so pissed off I'm dating Anna!?" Says Hans.

"Cause she probably doesn't trust you." Says Eugene. Hans scoffs at his comment.

"I mean come on Hans, you flirt with every girl in this school and you've all broken their hearts." Says Eugene as he laughs.

"What and you haven't!?" Says Hans.

"Yes but not until I met Rapunzel who I've dated for two years now and has kept me on check." Says Eugene.

"You know what forget it. I'm done with Elsa. She can go fuck herself for all I care." Says Hans.

"Okay then it's settled. You'll have to break up with Anna then. Plus you know Kristoff has had a crush on her forever now and you still dated her knowing that. Kind of a dick move." Says Eugene.

"Yeah yeah I know I'll let her down easy." Says Hans.

"Good. Now come on you have to be concentrated. It's the last game of the season." Says Eugene.

That night after the football game a lot of the students planned a party at someone's mansion. It was the weekend already and sure enough Hans and Eugene would be there. They were the party animals. Elsa and Anna showed up to the party as well. Elsa tried so hard to convince Anna not to come with her to the party but Anna insisted she go because Hans would be there. Elsa gave in and took her with her under the condition that she would not drink alcohol.

Loud music played in the big mansion with lots of alcohol even though they were all underage. Elsa and Anna found themselves laughing with Eugene, Kristoff and Rapunzel. Eugene and Rapunzel were obviously drunk.

"Are you not drinking tonight??" Shouts Anna to Kristoff who had nothing on his hand.

"Oh uh— no I'm actually their designated driver." Shouts Kristoff shyly.

"Oh nice!" Says Anna as she laughed. "Hey have you seen Hans around by any chance??"

"Yeah I think he's upstairs." Says Kristoff as he points at the stairs. Anna followed the direction of the stairs leaving Elsa and Kristoff alone with Rapunzel and Eugene as they laughed at how drunk they were. As Anna walked upstairs she found many rooms. As she opened them all she found no one except a lot of used clothes. She finally got to the end the room where she heard strange noise. She opened the door to see if he was inside.

"Hans? are you—" Suddenly Anna gasps completely shocked with what she found before her eyes.

"Anna!" Shouts Hans as he stands up covering his naked lower body with a pillow.

"Hans ... what are you—" Suddenly Anna stops to find a black haired naked girl sitting up holding the blanket to her naked chest.

"Hans darling what's going—" she looks up to find Anna staring with absolute shock. "Oh ..."

"Anna! It's not what it looks like—"

"I'm gonna go." Interrupts Anna with a sad crack in her voice as she closes the door.

"Anna wait—" the door closed and Anna ran down the stairs with her eyes starting to swell up with tears. She runs to Elsa and pulls her arm.

"Can you please take me home!?" Says Anna.

"Anna!? Are you okay??" Says Elsa worried as she stares at her sister.

"Can we please just go!?! Shouted Anna as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Elsa without question immediately grabs her hands and guides her through the crowd of party students and leaves out the door. They quicky go to Elsas car and leave the party.

"Anna, whats wrong tell me." Demands Elsa as she was driving. Anna was dead silent as she stared at the road with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Anna tell me—"

He cheated on me!!!" Shouts Anna as she begins to sob uncontrollably holding her arms together. Elsa immediately pulls over a dark park and hugs her sister. She had no idea how and what exactly happened that caused Anna to accuse Hans of cheating on her but she immediately comforted her little sister. Once they finally got home Anna had told the whole story to Elsa of what happened.

Elsa couldn't believe it. For 3 months Elsa wished Anna and Hans would break up because seeing her little sister with Hans broke her heart, now it finally happened. Only now she was filled with rage, rage towards Hans for breaking her little sisters heart. _I'm gonna kill that little shit. _Thinks Elsa to herself.

Monday morning came and Hans was quiet and distant then what he usually was. Graduation was just around the corner and the only thing in his mind after what happened at the party was that he just wanted to get out of this place. Believe it or not Hans felt absolutely terrible for what he did to Anna. He walks to his locker trying to avoid everyone and not make eye contact.

Suddenly just as he was about to open his locker his face slams to the locker so hard that it causes him to fall to the ground. He grunts from the impact he felt and while holding his nose he sees blood start to fall to the floor. All the students in the hallway turn their attention to see what just happened.

"YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT!" Yelled Elsa as she stood over Hans. All of the students ran and surrounded Hans and Elsa. Hans had never seen Elsa so mad in her life.

"Elsa, let me explain—" Suddenly just as he was about to get up Elsa punches him as hard as she could that it caused him to lose his balance as he grabbed unto the lockers for support.

"I told you that if you hurt her I would kill you!!!" Elsa with pain still in her hand from the punch swings again to punch Hans, but Hans grabbed her wrist and twisted it with force causing Elsa to grunt.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch me." Said Hans as him and Elsa stared into each other's eyes with rage. Suddenly Eugene and Kristoff grab Hans and seperate him from Elsa while Rapunzel and Anna grab Elsa and seperate her from Hans.

"Elsa Please .. calm down .." Pleaded Anna as she tried calming her angry sister.

"Dude relax .. you don't want to screw up right before you graduate, you have a full ride .." Whispers Eugene as he tries to calm down Hans.

"You pig! You took advantage of my sister just like you take advantage of every girl in this entire school—"

"Elsa! Hans and I never did anything .." Anna said as Elsa stared at Anna surprised by her words.

"Guess you don't know me at all do you!" Shouted Hans with sarcasm.

"I don't care!" Elsa with great force breaks away from Rapunzel and Anna. "If you ever come near me or my little sister again I will kill you. You are dead to me!" Threatened Elsa as she walks away with Rapunzel and Anna following behind.

"Fine screw you bitch!" Shouted Hans as Kristoff and Eugene pulled him away.

All the students in the hallway decide to go back to their classes in compete shock with what they just saw transpire. Elsa and Hans, the two most popular and helpful students of the whole school get into a massive fight. Everyone was shaken up to see such a thing go down. The security came but no one dared tell them the truth of what happened. All of them had respect for Hans and Elsa and it was quite sad seeing the two fight.

Time went on and Hans and Elsa have completely ignored each other. Insomuch that Hans resigned from being VP of Student Council which wasn't a surprise to Elsa. Graduation came and went and everyone moved on with their lives. Elsa knew Hans had several full rides to play football in many different colleges and she knew one of them was Arendelle University, however she was hoping after their conflict that he would consider going to another university. But boy was she wrong.

Freshmen year of Arendelle a University came and Hans and Elsa were completely shocked to find themselves sharing several classes together and the football field together. Not a lot has changed between them. They barely talked and when they did it was pure insults. Eugene, Rapunzel and Kristoff knew the deep down inside they still had feelings for each other but they also knew they wanted to kill each other. It was a whole complicated mess and it was hard being their friends when they had so much feud between them.

_Present Day_

And now they were here again. Face to face staring into each other's souls not knowing what to say. Hans was a very cocky and was very easy to talk to. But when he comes face to face with Elsa it all goes away.

"Elsa, it's nice to see you again." Says Hans with obvious sarcasm.

"Weatergaard, I thought I told you that I never want to see your face." Snaps Elsa at him.

"Are you serious .. don't be so naive, you've been seeing my face since we started college." Snaps Hans back.

"Yeah your right .. and yet I still question myself why I haven't broken it yet." Says Elsa as she glares at him.

Just then Rapunzel and Eugene get in the middle of Elsa and Hans as they start to pull them away before they kill each other.

"All right all right that's enough." Says Eugene. "It's barely the first day and you both already want to slice each other's throats."

"She started it!" Says Hans as he points at Elsa.

"_She started it! _What are we five again!?" Says Elsa as she mocked him.

"APPERANTLY you both are five!" Says Rapunzel. "Come on let's seperate you two love birds before your locked up for murder." Rapunzel and Anna follow Elsa back to the car as Hans stood with Kristoff and Eugene watching the girls head back.

"Some things never change huh?" Says Kristoff as he laughs.

"Whatever, I could care less for her." Says Hans as he starts to get his things from his trunk.

"Right .. you keep telling yourself that." Says Eugene as him and Kristoff begin to laugh.

Elsa and Rapunzel reach their dorm and Elsa immediately throws her things at the bottom of the bunk bed. She grabs a chocolate bar from her bag, sits down at the bed and begins to eat. Anna and Rapunzel stare at each other very surprised by how Elsa was behaving.

"Uhh Elsa ..." Says Anna.

"What." Says Elsa as she continues to eat her chocolate bar.

"You're stress eating—"

"I'm not stressed!" Snaps Elsa. She glances up to see Rapunzel and Anna staring at her with astonished wide eyes. She sighs realizing she snapped.

"I'm sorry ... it's just, whenever I see that stupid face of his I wanna **smash** it!" Right as she said the word **smash **her hands crushed her chocolate bar making it break into little pieces.

"You know Hans is right .." Says Anna as it caught Elsa completely off guard. "I mean it's not like you haven't seen him since high school."

"But he cheated on you!" Says Elsa with anger.

"Yes but it was so long ago Elsa! I was a sophomore, an immature sophomore. You already know that I was okay with Kristoff and Hans being friends again. Plus I've been with Kristoff for 6 years already. I'm perfectly happy with him." Says Anna as she smiles at her sister.

"Okay .. your right. I'm just overthinking again." Elsa gives out a peaceful inhale and gets up from bed. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be making your first day special. Here let's go have a first good day for the brand new college girl." Says Elsa as she smiles and hugs Anna.

"That's more like it! Come on, we have to show Anna around the campus!" Says Rapunzel. Anna places her things on top of the bunk bed. "Guess I'll sleep here." Says Anna as she laughs.

"Oh I'm sorry .. I can trade you. I must've been so stressed I chose my own bed not thinking of you." Says Elsa as she starts to feel bad.

"Don't worry about it!" Says Anna as she laughs. "I'm used to it anyways since that's how we slept growing up together." They both begin to laugh.

"Come on girls you ready!?" Says Rapunzel waiting for them at the door.

"Ready." Says Anna as she and Elsa walk with Rapunzel and exit the dorm.

**_Meh, what do you guys think of this chapter. I'm kinda winging it see where it takes me. As you could tell there is a lot of language and a lot more humor. In fact you should expect to see a lot more humor than usual. It is college after all._**

**_Anyways let me know what you guys think, I love hearing feedback from you guys._**

**_Till next time!_**


	3. Pizza Planet

"I'm gonna get so lost trying to find my classes tomorrow.." Says Anna as she walks back to her dorm with Rapunzel and Elsa by her side.

"You'll get used to it Anna, plus you'll have us and Kristoff to help you in case anything goes wrong." Says Elsa as she puts her arms around her sister trying to comfort her. They finally reach their dorm and begin to unpack their things to try to get settled into their new home. Rapunzel, being the clean freak that she is immediately began to sweep the floors while signing. In fact they were all singing. It's no surprise that the cousins loved to sing. It runs in their family.

Just as she was collecting the last of the trash from the floor her phone alerted her that she received a text message.

**Eugene: **Hey Blondie, how was it today?

**Rapunzel: **It was fine I guess .. we walked around campus with Anna trying to show her where her classes would be.

**Eugene: **Well I'm glad your being a good cousin. Hey so I have an idea ..

**Rapunzel: **Oh boy, what is it?

**Eugene: **I think we can all agree that it would be great for Elsa and Hans to finally put their conflict behind them, especially for Anna. Kristoff and I both agreed that she needs to have a good year and not be reminded of high school.

**Rapunzel: **Yeah that makes sense, so what exactly did you have in mind?

**Eugene: **Well, we could start by doing something simple. How about we all go out to dinner tonight? Maybe _Pizza Planet?_

**Rapunzel: **Are you only suggesting _Pizza Planet _just because you've been craving it for a while xD

**Eugene: **Psshhhh no ...

**Eugene: **Okay yes your right but it'll help and won't create tension.

**Rapunzel: **Lol okay I'll let the girls know.

**Eugene: **Awesome! See you tonight at 6 blondie. :)

_He truly is full of surprises _Says Rapunzel to herself as she locks her phone. Now all she needed to do was convince Anna and more importantly Elsa to come.

"Hey Elsa, Anna. I just talked with Eugene and he's inviting us to go eat at _Pizza Planet." _

_"_Wait, _Pizza Planet_??" Says Anna as she jumps from her bunk bed.

"Yeah he said Kristoff is going to. You guys wanna come? Free food!" Teases Rapunzel.

Anna and Elsa glacé at each other and nod their heads agreeing. "I don't see why not." Says Elsa.

"Great! We'll get ready because we're meeting them there tonight at 6!" Says Rapunzel.

Meanwhile Kristoff and Eugene were in their dorm waiting for Hans to come back.

"Man what's taking him so long, it's almost 6!" Says an impatient Kristoff.

"Hahah dude relax, I'm sure he's probably getting a girls number or something." Says Eugene.

"Or getting done with one .." Says Kristoff.

"That could be true as well. Anyways before he gets here let's go over the plan." Says Eugene.

"Okay good idea. So ... We have to make sure Hans and Elsa don't sit next or across each other, we don't bring up high school whatsoever, no talk of hot girls or guys for that matter and under no circumstance do we remind them of Anna and Hans." Says Kristoff.

"Sounds like a plan." Says Eugene. Suddenly the door barges open and in steps Hans with cockiness as usual.

"What's up ladies, miss me?" Says Hans as he lunges himself to his bed.

"Where you been pretty boy??" Teases Eugene as he throws a nerf football at him.

"Sorry I was flirting with this red hothead freshmen with a unique name. Scottish girl, long curly hair." Says Hans.

"Any luck?" Teases Eugene.

"Nope. The girl was feisty and she plays lacrosse so I decided to leave her alone." Laughs Hans.

"Smart move." Teases Kristoff. "Hey so we were actually thinking of going to _Pizza Planet_ tonight, wanna come?"

"Mmmm I don't know guys, some of the chicks there are bleh." Says Hans as he throws the nerf ball up and down.

"Come on man, you know it ain't a good time unless the **terminator** is there." Says Eugene trying to convince him.

"That's true .. all right fuck it, I'll go." Says Hans as he stands up and heads out the door with Kristoff and Eugene following behind.

**Eugene: **Hey blondie, we're on our way ... with Hans.

**Rapunzel: **Oh boy ... okay we just got here.

**Euegene: **You didn't tell Elsa did you?

**Rapunzel: **No of course not!

**Eugene: **But you told Anna right??

**Rapunzel: **Yes and she's totally fine with the plan. In fact she thinks it'll be good for Elsa.

**Eugene: **Okay good .. pick a table for us, we'll be there soon.

Sure enough 7 minutes later Hans parks his car right in front of _Pizza Planet._The boys get out of the car as they continue to laugh and joke around. Kristoff takes the advantage to whisper to Eugene's ear behjnd Hans back.

"Okay dude this is it. I'm actually really nervous right now." Says Kristoff.

"Come on Kristoff no backing out of this now, this needs to happen." Whispers Eugene back.

Just as the guys step inside the restaraunt Hans heads to the bathroom.

"Where you going?" Says Kristoff.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick, be right back." Says Hans as he goes inside the men's bathrooms.

"Oh man .. the anticipation is bad right now." Says Kristoff.

As Eugene and Kristoff make their way around the restaurant they see Rapunzel with her cousins Elsa and Anna with another group of people. "Huh, I don't remember inviting them?" Says Eugene.

"Oh shit." Muttered Kristoff.

"What whats wrong??" Asks Eugene.

"Look who's next to Elsa ..." Says Kristoff as he stared directly at Elsa. Confused by Kristoff staring, Eugene follows his eyes to see what exactly he was dumbfounded by. And then he saw it or in a more appropriate word, him.

"Oh shit." Muttered Eugene.

In the group of the table were several of known colleagues from school.

\- Ariel and Eric

\- A unknown beautiful dark skinned girl with black hair

\- A unknown red curly hair girl

\- And next to Elsa was him... his name was Johnny Worthington.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck this is not good!" Says Eugene as he violently pulls Kristoffs arm and they hide behind a game arcade machine. He immediately begins to call Rapunzels number. Rapunzels phone began to vibrate and she saw Eugene's photo on the caller ID and so she gets up from the table walked away and answered.

**Rapunzel**: Hey where you at??

**Eugene: **Blondie! What the hell why is Johnny here!?

**Rapunzel**: He came up to us .. he was already here when we had just arrived and he sat himself down next to Elsa and began to talk about himself trying to impress Elsa as always.

**Eugene: **Blondie, listen to me. Hans is with us he's in the bathroom. He's gonna come out any second now and if he sees Johnny next to Elsa you already know he's gonna flip out.

**Rapunzel**: I know that Eugene!!! But what do you want me to do!? Plus it not like Elsa likes him back, trust me she really doesn't.

**Eugene**: Ughh ... Okay okay look just sit back down and we'll try to figure something out. You and Anna need to make sure he stays away as much as possible from Elsa, got it?

**Rapunzel**: Okay okay, I'll see what I can do.

Not shortly after the call ended, Kristoff and Eugene continued to hide behind the machine staring at Johnny trying to flirt with Elsa.

"That little dick, he knows exactly what he's doing. Why does he still try if Elsa clearly doesn't like him!?" Says Eugene.

"Because Elsa's a nice girl. She doesn't like being mean to people. Unless it's Hans of course." Says Kristoff.

"Well that's just great, so what are we gonna do with—"

"Hey whats up guys? Why are we hiding??" Asked Hans as startled them them from their important conversation.

"We weren't hiding." Chuckles nervously Kristoff. "Right Eugene?"

"Uhh yeah— yeah we were just waiting for you. Come on let's go eat." Says Eugene as he leads the way.

As they approached closer to the table Hans looked around until he saw Elsa. Suprsingly her presence didn't bother him as much but it was next to she was with.

"What the fu—"

"HANS! What the hell are you doing here?" Teases Johnny. Johnny was tall but not as tall as Hans or Kristoff. He had dark hair and dark blue eyes and always carried himself like a jock. Always needs to be first and right about everything.

While Elsa patiently listened to Johnnys excuses of giving him a chance to go out with her, she was startled by the sudden name of Hans being mentioned only to turn around and sure enough see him in front of her with Kristoff and Eugene by his side.

"I could be asking you the same thing Worthington. Why the hell are you here?" Says Hans as he stares him down.

"Whoa whoa whoa, save it for football practice Hans. Teased Johnny as he laughed at him and approached his ear. He began to whisper very loudly so others can hear him mock him. "Let's see if this year you'll be able to actually stop be from catching the ball... after all, you are **The Terminator.** Arendelle University's greatest cornerback. That is until you go against University of DunBroch's greatest wide receiver. Me."

"I don't give a shit who you are. You're in AU boundaries, now leave." Threatens Hans as he stares into his eyes. The group surrounding the table could feel the intensity fill the air as they became nervous. Several college kids in the restaraunt began to quiet down as they saw the heated confrontation taking place. Even Elsa who was nervously playing with her fingernails could sense the energy.

Johnny scoffs and laughs as he likewise stares at Hans. "Really, is that so. And what if I don't?"

"You heard the man Johnny. Leave." Says Eugene as he, Kristoff and several AU football players stand up and surround Hans and Johnny. The energy in the restaurant was only seconds away from becoming a crime scene. However Johnny didn't budge one bit. Instead he continued to stare at Hans and mockingly laughed.

"You think I was stupid enough to come alone?" Suddenly several Univerity of DunBroch's football players stand up and approach Hans and Johnny as they surround them. The restaraunt was filled with angry college football player from rivalry schools, all staring each other down just waiting for someone to make a move, all while Johnny and Hans stood in the middle staring into each other's eyes with hatred.

"Hey! I will not have blood spilled in my restaraunt, take it outside!" Yelled the Pizza Planet manager.

"Oh don't worry sir. Blood won't be spilled tonight." Says Johnny as he continues to stare down Hans. "But it will be spilled next week when you and your team come to our football field."

"I very much look forward to it." Spits Hans back. Silence filled the restaraunt for many seconds. Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel were on the edge of their seats nervous to see what would happen.

"See you next week ... U of D!" Yells Johnny as he finally sets his eyes off Hans. "Let's move." All of the U of D football players follow Johnny out the restaraunt until he turns around and stares at Elsa. "See you around Elsa." He winks and leaves as everyone is finally able to catch their breathe after such a experience.

"Wow, so I'm guessing their the rivalry school." Says Anna.

"Yup, and they always try to sneak to our school. Everytime." Responds Rapunzel. Suddenly Hans turns back to Elsa and stares her down. "What the hell were you doing with Worthington!? Are you trying to destroy our school!" Says Hans.

"I didn't know they were here! Plus why the hell do you care Westergaard, and why are you trying to sit next to me! No move away!" Yells Elsa.

"Too bad I chose this seat snowflake." Yells Hans back to Elsa.

"Well .. this is just great. Our whole plan just flushed down the toilet.." Says Kristoff as he smacks his forehead.

"Yeah .. fucking Worthington." Mutters Eugene under his breath as he continues to hear the arguments between Elsa and Hans.

"Guys, what are we gonna do now .." points Anna towards Elsa and Hans.

"Who invited you anyways!" Yelled Elsa.

"Eugene and Kristoff, who the hell invited you!?" Snapped Hans to Elsa.

"Rapunzel and Anna!" Suddenly as Elsa and Hans yelled at each other they both turn around to the rest of the group realizing what this meant. "You guys planned this!" They said in union.

"Well— Yes Okay yes we planned this. But the reason is that you guys need to settle your differences." Says Eugene.

"I agree, I'll gladly accept an apology from her right now." Says Hans.

"Me!? Apologize to you!? Ha! You truly are a arrogant asshole." Says Elsa.

"And you need to watch the mouth of yours snowflake." Teases Hans.

"Shut up! You know I hate when you call me that stupid nickname of yours!" Snaps Elsa.

"ENOUGH!!! Can we at least just have a good and calm night without you two trying to kill each other!?" The whole group of the table turns around to see that it was Anna who snapped.

"Oh my god.. Anna I'm so sorry I didn't—

"Honestly Elsa it's fine, just for once can we please go through the rest of the night without you two fighting??" Says Anna. Elsa and Hans stare at each other and look away like little children. "Fine." They spit out.

"Excellent. Now let's eat cause I'm starving .." Says Kristoff.

"Oh hey Elsa! You remember my friends right? Merida and Tiana?? Says Anna as she points at the both girls.

"Yes of course I remember! How are you two enjoying AU so far??" Says Elsa.

"Not bad actually." Says Tiana.

"Actually surprisingly well. Especially seeing the confrontation right now, can't wait to see more of it." She then turns her attention to Hans who was staring at her very surprised. "What's up green eyes."

"Ohhhhh so your name is Merida! Huh I knew it was some unique name." Says Hans.

"You guys know each other??" Asks Anna confused.

"Psshh no, green eyes here tried flirting with me and getting my number earlier today. I threatened to hit him across the face with my Lacrosse stick if he didn't leave." Says Merida.

"Oh Hans flirting with a new girl, no surprise there." Says Elsa sarcastically as she glances over the menu only for Hans to give her a dirty look.

Time went on and they each had ordered their menu and they all brought there food towards the group. Conversation was going suprisingly well, that is until Elsa and Hans would give each other nasty side comments.

"Who puts chocolate in pizza! That's almost as bad as pinneaple on pizza!" Yells Hans to Elsa.

"It's good! And you wouldn't know since you never tried it!" Snaps Elsa back to Hans which only followed by a laugh from Ariel.

"You two are seriously the funniest. Just get married already." Says Ariel.

"Oh trust me, I would rather kiss a frog then marry this excuse of a man." Says Elsa as she points at Hans.

_"Been there done that._" Mutters Tiana under her breath.

"Snowflake, I can assure you I can kiss better than any 'frog' you've kissed. Just ask any girl." Says Hans. Suddenly Anna nervously coughs as she starts to remember the time her and Hans used to kiss ... he wasn't lying.

"Anyways .. this is going .. I don't know what words to use for tonight." Says Kristoff.

"They just need more time. Maybe we can even out the tension by playing some arcade game and bowling." Suggest Rapunzel.

"Good idea!" Says Anna.

"Ahem, hey guys we're gonna go play some games, why don't you guys come." Says Eugene as he interrupted Elsa and Hans.

Sure enough the rest of the night they spent playing games only it was really hard to enjoy.

"What!? No my name is not **snowflake **change my name back to Elsa!" Yelled Elsa as she pointed at the name board on the screen for bowling.

"Too late." Taunts Hans as he submits the name.

Elsa and Hans being the competitive people they are went against each other to see who would end up with the most tickets and their bowling tournament practically ended in Hans slamming his hand on the table with frustration because of his loss against Elsa.

"Well ... baby steps I guess." Whispers Rapunzel to Anna.

And so the night ended and the friends all said goodbye to each other as they returned to their respective dorms. All except Elsa and Hans of course which their way of saying goodbye is insulting each other. In fact Anna had to pull her sister back.

"Screw you guys, setting us up like that!" Says Hans angrily as he enters the dorm with Kristoff and Eugene begins.

"Look dude, do you still feel bad for what you did to Anna?" Asks Kristoff.

"Well yeah but—"

Then at least try to be civil around Elsa! For Anna's sake! It's her first year in college do you really think she needs to be surrounded by all this conflict!" Yells Kristoff.

Hans closes his eyes and sighs. "Fine, I'll try to be better next time. I'm only doing it for Anna and because your a good man Kristoff." Says Hans.

"That's nice and all Hans but we both know you still have feelings for her." Says Eugene as he leaned on the bathroom door.

"What!? You are insane if you think I'm in love with her. Move." Says Hans as he enters the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

"They'll come around .. eventually." Says Euegene as he pats Kristoffs back.

"Yeah well, I'm retiring for the night. We have football practice tomorrow remember?" Says Kristoff.

"Yup, back to the grind." Says Eugene.

Anna and Rapunzel were being good family members as they listened to Elsa rant about Hans for the next hour as she devoured her fifth chocolate bar.

"I mean who the hell does he think he is! Angry because Worthington talked to me!? It's not like I invited him!" Yells Elsa as she tries to open her sixth chocolate bar only for Anna to snatch it away from her hand.

"No no no, that's enough chocolate for one day." Says Anna as she hides it. "Look Elsa, it's my first year on college, I really don't want history to repeat itself, if I forgave Hans for what he did then you should too."

Elsa closes her eyes and sighs. "I know Anna ... it's just, he's so ... UGH!"

"Just one day at a time, we'll get there eventually." Says Rapunzel.

"Fine. I'll try my best. I promise Anna." Says Elsa as she smiles at her sister.

"Good. Now come on let's go to sleep. I'm so nervous for tomorrow." Says Anna as they all prepare for bed for tomorrow, another day at Arandelle University.

**_Hope you guys caught all the Disney easter eggs lol. This was honestly a very hard chapter to write. Let's see where we go from here. Please leave comments down below, I love hearing your feedback! _**


	4. FOOD FIGHT!

_Thursday_

_August 29th, 2019_

"Westergaard! Bjorman! Get your asses back on the field now!" Yelled their football coach.

"Yes coach Phil!" Said Hans and Kristoff in union as they made their way back to Eugene who was already lined up with the other football players.

"Man I am not excited for sprints .." Muttered Hans as they began to line up with the rest of the team. Most times when football practice was ending they would finish off with a sprint drill that required them to run back and forth in the football field for at least 2 miles.

_Beeeeppp! _A loud whistle caught the football players attention as they looked up at their coach.

"All right ladies! Since it's our first day back we're gonna start with 3 miles of sprints today!" Everyone muttered and groaned at the realization of having to once again run like they always did. "I'm sorry am I hearing you all wine?? Should we make it 5 miles!?"

"No coach Phillip." Said the Arendelle University football team in union.

"Perfect! Then get your asses ready because your about to run in 5,4,3,2,1." _BANG! _Coach Phillip shoots his gun up at the sky as all the football players immediately begin to sprint down the football field.

"You got this baby!" Yelled Anna as she cheered for her linebacker Kristoff. The young strawberry blonde was practicing with her new cheer team.

"You too Eugene!" Yelled Rapunzel as the cute brunette blew a kiss at her boyfriend of 5 years.

Hans rolled his eyes as he continued to run side by side with his boys Eugene and Kristoff. "Damn must be nice having your girlfriend as your own personal cheerleader." Scoffed Hans as they made a U-turn before they reached the end of the touchdown line and and sprinted back down the field.

"Well that could be you too if you didn't treat Elsa like such a dick." Laughed Kristoff as Eugene joined him in laughter.

"Come on guys! You can't possibly defend her all the time, she's cold towards me. She always has been for some stupid reason." Said Hans defensively.

"Hahah okay I give you that much she_ can_ give the cold shoulder to people from time to time but you just gotta learn to gain her trust. Trust me, it took me a while just for her to open to the idea of Anna and I dating." Protested Kristoff.

"It sounds like someone misses the _ice queen_." Laughed Eugene.

"I don't miss her! It's just you know— weird not seeing her cheerleading anymore, considering the fact this Anna's first year doing it." Said Hans as they all took another U-turn down the field. "By the way why the hell is she not cheerleading this year!?"

"No clue dude. I'll ask Anna though." Said Kristoff.

"It doesn't matter, I could care less." Snapped Hans which only caused Kristoff and Eugene to laugh at him. For seemed to be hours later, the football team finally met their goal of completing 3 miles. They were all exhausted as they huddled around their sticky coach trying to catch their breaths and struggling to drink water and Gatorade.

"Well done ladies!" Proclaimed coach Phillip as he stood in the middle of the group.

"Not bad for a first day today, however there is still a lot we need to work on! Bjorman! You need to improve on sprinting, there are times when sprinting is necessary. Just because your a linebacker doesn't mean you _don't_ need speed!"

"Yes coach I understand I'll do better." Said Kristoff still trying to catch his breath.

"You better Bjorman! All right everyone head back to the lockers and shower you filthy animals. Let's bring it in." Coach Phillip holds his fist out as the football field surrounding him and place their fist in the middle altogether.

"All right Eugene lead us out!" Yelled Coach Phillip.

"All right boys to a great and brand new season. Let us make the best of it and prove how Arendelle University gets the job done! Bucks on three! 1,2,3 **BUCKS**!" Finished the whole football team in union as they started heading back to the lockers.

Hans was now sitting in a large ice bath naked as he and several other players relaxed their muscles or whet either showering or changing. Kristoff and Eugene sit on two ice pools next to him as they slowly sit down inside the cold ice bath.

"Uff man, first day of practice is always the worst." Muttered Kristoff as he closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling.

"So." Said Eugene as he made himself comfortable. Hans rolled his eyes because he knew where this was going. "When are you gonna ask her out?"

"Whenever she can stop being mad at me. So if you could help out with that, that would be nice." Scoffed Hans.

"Oh come on Hans, you and her have history remember? Let's not forget that one night—"

"SHHHHH! Not in front of Kristoff you idiot!" Silenced Hans. It then clicked on Eugene's brain that he was about to unveil Hans and Elsa's big **secret** of them on accident.

"Sorry .." Whispered Eugene."

_But what secret?_

—

_SMACK! _"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Groaned Anna as her head smacked to her English textbook due to intense boredom "Just 30 more minutes." Muttered Anna to her textbook.

She hadn't realized college was going to be this hard and boring. She caught on early and realized that it was completely different compared to High School. No one joked around or tried to distract the teacher. And no one cared if you ditched class or went behind the teachers back. In College it's either you learn or you don't, either way it's your money your wasting it on.

Looking back up she stared at her professor as he explained the importance of English and the textbook they'd be using but Anna was just daydreaming of food. _I'm so hungry. And bored!_

"Psst!" Suddenly that noise caught her attention, it sounded too familiar. "Psssssttttttttt!" There it was again. She looked out her classroom door to see Kristoff waving at her and signaling her to come outside. With a quick glance to her professor who continued to write on the white bored, she made her way out of her desk and lightly jogged towards Kristoff.

"Hey! What's up?" Whispered Anna as she stepped outside the hallway.

"Hey so Eugene and I were talking this morning during football practice and we had an idea of maybe going down to Arendelle and staying over there for the weekend after the game Friday night. We could stay at your parents place and hang out in downtown, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds great! My mom would love to see Elsa and I again, you know how she is, always worrying about her girls." Said Anna as she playfully rolled her eyes remembering her sweet and caring mother.

"Awesome! And we were thinking of maybe inviting Hans with us, if that's okay of course . . ." Muttered Kristoff nervously.

"I don't see why not! My parents love Hans, they've known him and his family since him and Elsa were but little toddlers remember?" Said Anna.

"Great! They won't be mad at him though right? Since he broke your heart and all . . ."

"Nah, I never told them the real reason we broke up, I just told them he saw me more as a little sister which ironically that's how it was like dating him so . . ." Shrugged Anna.

"Oh, well that's good I guess." Said Kristoff nodding.

"Besides I've got myself a good looking muscular man now." Said Anna as she stood on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on Kristoffs cheek causing him to blush deeply as Anna giggled at him.

"Hehe, well I just hope they like me now . . ." Said Kristoff as he nervously massaged the back of his neck.

"Oh stop! My parents never hated you, they love you silly!" Said Anna as she playfully slapped his chest and giggled.

"Hahah well I'm glad. Anyways I'll see you at the cafeteria in 30 minutes feistypants." Hans bent over and planted a wet kiss on Anna's lips which she giggled at. She but her bottom lip as she saw her strong, blonde boyfriend head back to his class. _God I love him._

_—_

Although they wished it could be different, the fact was that Elsa and Hans shares several classes together. One of them being their most passionate class which they both took very seriously. Political science. Elsa knew since an early age that she wanted to work for the goverment, especially the city of Arendelle. She was inspired by her father who worked for the city at one time as a Parks and Recreation director and moved his way up to City Manager.

And now he was serving as Mayor of Arendelle for the great city she grew up in. She loved the environment of working for her home.

Hans ironically had a smilies story. Both his parents had worked for the government, his mother especially was the one who inspired him since he got along with her better than his own dad. She served as one of the city councilwoman for the city of Arendelle and many of Arendelles greats accomplishment was thanks to her and her gracious leadership. Although Elsa 'hated' Hans, she absolutely adored his mother since a young age and admired her example of leadership.

"Psst snowflake." Whispered Hans as he sat in the row behind her.

_There it is, that stupid nickname again. _"What do you want Westergaard." Barked Elsa keeping her voice down.

"Do you by any chance know tha answer for question number 8?" Asked Hans. There was no sarcasm or Tessa in his voice, in fact he sounded genuine.

"Why you assume I would know? Besides even if I _did _know I certainly wouldn't tell you.** Figure it out yourself Westergaard." **

"Come on Elsa don't give me the cold shoulder, at least help me out!" Whispered Hans.

"Ughhh fine!" Elsa turns around and began to help to him and explain how she got her answer and the meaning behind it. "So short answer no, Venezuela is not a communist country but it is a socialist one." Finished Elsa as she explained the answer to question number 8.

"God you've always been way smarter then me." Said Hans as he admired her explanation and the way she taught him.

"Yeah well that's because your stupid." Said Elsa as she turns around hiding the small smirk on her lips.

"Hey speaking of stupid, a little birdie told me your not cheerleading this year." Said Hans. Truth be told he missed seeing her giving orders like the good cheer captain she was in the sidelines.

"Well your little birdie is correct, I'm focusing more on finishing school early so I can get out of here and get an internship already." Said Elsa still facing her back to his face as she pretended she was listening to her professor teach.

"Damn, your just gonna leave your sister like that? That's kinda messed up. It's her first year isn't?" Asked Hans.

"How is that messed up!? Besides she has Rapunzel with her." Said Elsa as she fought the urge to turn around.

"Yeah but not you. Not her sister." Retaliated Hans.

"Since when do you care about me or my sister?? You broke her heart remember. Now shut up." Said Elsa annoyed trying so hard to fight the urge to turn around.

"Ah yes indeed. But I believe you also remember a time when _you_ cared for _me_, and I cared for _you_." Teased Hans. Elsa immediately turned around, her eyes wide with rage and shock. She knew what he was referring to, because she and him were the only ones there. "Or should I remind you about that one night."

Elsa presses her lips in fury as she stared at his emerald eyes which she hated and loved so much. "Don't you fucking _dare_ bring up that night. Especially to Anna, you agreed we'd let that go remember?" Threat rolled off her voice as if she was giving Hans a warning.

"Oh Elsa, always trying to run away from your past huh?" Said Hans now meeting her eyes.

"Nothing. Happened. Now drop it or I'll kill you." Said Elsa as she gripped her pencil so hard here knuckles were turning whiter then her pale skin.

Hans chuckled to himself. "You keep telling yourself that. Because I'm pretty sure Rapunzel and Eugene still remember _exactly_ what happened that night. And I know deep down inside, you know too."

That was it, that was the final straw and Elsa was now fuming and she knew exactly what to say that would feel like a thousand bullets piercing his heart. She smirked at the realization of the words she was about to say to him.

"Funny, you say I'm trying to run away from the past. Tell me Hans dear, are you still trying to run away from your big brothers?"

Boom. There it was, now his eyes widened in shock at her sentence and jaw dropped speechless. She hit a personal wound so deep that he couldn't say anything in return. She chuckled to herself almost pridefully.

"**Ahem**. Quiet please." Said the professor as he noticed Elsa and Hans staring at each other and talking.

"Yes Westergaard, quiet please." Muttered Elsa with an eyebrow raised and smirk as she turned back around. Hans mouth was dry without words because she won the argument.

_But what secret?_

Not much later the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Elsa and Hans headed down the steps as they were about to go outside the door until their professor called them.

"Oh Elsa! Hans! May I see you two for just a minute?" Said the scrawny professor. Elsa and Hans glance at each other confused by his request and start to make their way to his desk.

"Nice going Westergaard, you probably got us in trouble." Whispered Elsa.

"Yeah right, he probably just finally realized how annoying you really are and what's a witness you clarify." Scoffed Hans back which Elsa only rolled her eyes to.

"You wanted to see us Professor Ludwig" Asked Elsa as she hugged her white binder in her arms."

"Ahh yes! Please, have a seat you two." Said the professor as he signaled the two chairs in front of his desk.

"So as you may know we are looking for a new Student Government President duo since our senior graduates last year. So far no one has volunteered to run for Student Government President and we're starting to grow worried we might not have one this year. So after speaking with the board of the school we've decided to make you two Student Government President! Congratulations!"

"**Me**?" Said Elsa and Hans in union completely thrown off guard by professor Ludwig's declaration.

"Look at that, already working in unity!" Said the happy professor clapping his hands together in joy.

"Uhh professor Ludwig with all due respect I— I can't take this offer." Said Elsa

"Yeah what she said." Added Hans.

"Oh but why ever not!?" Said the disappointed professor pushing his giant glasses to his nose.

"I honestly just don't have the time. I'm focusing on trying to graduate early and I'm trying to find a good internship that will accept me." Said Elsa.

"Yeah I'm also busy, I have football practice almost everyday and I'm one of the captains. I'm also busy dating girls here and then." That last part only made Elsa roll her eyes.

"Oh but this would only benefit both of you! It would earn you extra credit and would help both of you be applicable for great internships especially for the city of Arendelle!" Said the professor.

As much as they both hated the idea of working together again, they both admitted to themselves that the benefits were really good.

"Look at least just think it over okay? You both have such good resumes in the work you did in student council when you attended Arendelle High School." Said the excited scrawny professor.

"Yeah well unfortunately we aren't really fond of working together." Scoffed Hans.

"As much as I _hate _agreeing with him he's right, we just have a hard time getting along." Said Elsa.

"Hmm, i see. Well at least just think it over. My doors are open whenever you both need me. Arendelle University is struggling and we just know you both can make such a big difference." And with that the professor dismissed them both.

—

It was lunchtime and Elsa and Hans met up with their group as they sat down in one of the tables of the cafeteria. Big Buck, the schools legendary statue mascot sat a few feet away from them. It was a gorgeous reindeer statue with a lot of history and meaning behind it. The topic of the board wanting Elsa and Hans to run for Student Government president came up.

"Wow! So they want both of you to help them out!?" Said Anna now leaning over to her sister.

"I guess so." Shrugged Elsa as she took a bite of her salad.

"I'm pretty sure they just want me since they know I can do such a better job." Smirked Hans which Kristoff and Eugene let out a small laugh.

Elsa rolled her eyes again at Hans ridiculous statement. "You keep telling yourself that, I'm the one who beat you in high school Student Council President." Now Anna and Rapunzel were laughing.

"Only cause I let you." Retaliated Hans.

"You let me?? Hah! In your dreams Westergaard." Said Elsa as she shook her head at his annoying comment.

"Yeah I let you! Just like I let you win when we played beer pong—" Suddenly Hans stopped and smacked his moth with his hand because he was so close to exposing the truth to Anna. Elsa glared at Hans with threatening eyes. _Shit I almost just told them the secret . . ._

"What what? Beer pong??" Asked Anna now in full attention.

"Uhh it's nothing really, just a party, we went against each other in beer pong and I let her win." Said Hans trying to sounds as less nervous as he possibly could.

"_Phew! _Nice save on that one . . . Kristoff and Anna almost found out." Muttered Eugene to Hans nervous ear.

"Wait what going on?" Asked Kristoff now confused. He knew about the beer pong battle, but nothing else.

"Oh it's nothing, just normal talk." Said Eugene as he stuffed food in his mouth so he didn't have to explain more.

Kristoff glanced at Elsa at Hans and then at Rapunzel and Eugene. Something was off. "You guys better tell me or I'll just kick both of your asses." Said Kristoff.

"Soooo." Said Rapunzel trying to change the subject so Anna doesn't catch on to anything. "What will you guys decide then?" Asked Rapunzel.

"I don't know, probably no. I mean working with _this _one is worse punishment then walking the firey gates of hell barefoot." Said Hans as he tried pointing at her only for pieces of his food to land of Elsa's clothes and face.

"What the!?— Hans!" Yelled Elsa frustrated as the food made its was to her face.

"Whoops, Sorry snowflake. Guess God agreed with me." Laughed Hans as the group joined him. Now Elsa was smirking, she knew just what to do.

_SPLAT! _Suddenly The whole cafeteria gasped as Elsa slammed her salad dressing on Hans face.

"Oh. My. God." Said Rapunzel and Eugene in union. "This is not gonna be pretty." Said Eugene now holding his backpack as a shield.

"Hmm, you wanna go that low don't you?" Questioned Hans as he wiped the salad dressing from his face. _Splash! _Suddenly Hans poured his blue Gatorade all over Elsa's clothes as she gasped at the sensation.

"You asshole!" Fired Elsa back as she ran and tackled Hans to the ground and started throwing food at each other.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Yelled a kid from the cafeteria as everyone screamed in union and began to throw food at each other.

"Quick hide—" but it was too late. Eugene got hit with pizza on his face and although Anna and Rapunzel were already hiding below the cafeteria table they were still getting hit with random food. "Where's Elsa!?" Yelled Anna looking over the giant fighting crowd as food made its way to the sky.

"There she is!" Pointed out Rapunzel to Elsa as she was still on top of Hans pushing good down his face as Hans threw food up at her. Their clothes were completely drenched in food and drink.

"What the hell! Are we in high school!?" Yelled Anna frustrated at the situation they were in right now. Kristoff and Eugene tried taking cover and fighting back but there was so much food everywhere.

"Get off me you witch!" Yelled Hans as she pushes Elsa off him causing her to Yelp our as she hit the floor.

"No you deserve it!" Yelled Elsa as she tried tackling him again.

"It's not my fault you always have to have a stick up your ass!" Retaliated Hans.

"Maybe if you weren't such a DICK I wouldn't be so mean to you!" Yelled Elsa back.

"Really?? Or is it because you can't deny the truth anymore. That _you _know something _did _happen that **night**!" Yelled Hans back. Elsa's eyes widen with shock as he mention that one night again. They violently pushed each other until they slammed against Big Buck and the old legendary statues head came crashing down in pieces. The whole cafeteria suddenly stopped and gasped in shock.

"Oh shit . . ." Muttered Elsa and Hans at the realization that just occurred. Suddenly the doors of the cafeteria barged in and in came running the director of Arendelle University and several security guards and two cops. She looked around the cafeteria without words and then gasped at the scene of Big Bucks head smashed in princes. She placed a shocked hand over her mouth and then followed the head to the two nervous student in front.

She glanced in disappointment at both Elsa and Hans and now they both knew that they were screwed.

_But again ... what secret??_


	5. WorkTogetherorExpelsion

It didn't take long for the director to realize it was Elsa and Hans who had knocked over _Big Buck's _head to the floor. In fact Elsa and Hans immediately surrendered as the security escorted them to her office. Anna tried confronting the securities in defense for her sister but Kristoff being the good boyfriend that he is, held his feisty girlfriend back. He knew very well how Anna tends to act before she thinks.

Now Elsa and Hans sat in the directors office, each of them laid back trying to hide their shame. Neither of them expected their day to go like this. Arguments between them yes, but never acting so childish as to start a food fight and knock over _Big Buck's _almost 200 year old head.

Fear was the only word to describe their current situation. They say in silence trying to avoid making eye contact as to not make things even more awkward then what it already was. They sat impatiently waiting for the director of Arendelle University to step inside her office any second now, nervously eager to know what sort of consequence their actions would be.

Suddenly after what seemed several minutes, the door opened and in came the director with her high heels clicking the floor. She made her way to her desk and slowly sat down with grace. Elsa and Hans stared in silence as they nervously swallowed their saliva waiting for her to look at them.

Finally after the director moved aside her paperwork to she looked up at the two and sighed a heavy breath. "_Well_?" She Asked waiting for them to explain themselves.

"Mrs-Mrs. Potts, I am **so** **so** **so** sorry for what transpired at the cafeteria. I just .. _Hans_ here threw food at me and I threw food back at him but then he exaggerated and—"

"Me!? I exaggerated?? You tackled me to the ground!"

"Because you threw food at me!!!" Retaliated Elsa with anger.

"Oh my God .. you are such a crazy—"

"What say it!!" Hissed Elsa.

"**ENOUGH**." Suddenly they both stopped silenced as they turned to Mrs. Potts who was rubbing her temples in frustration and stress.

"This ends today! What is wrong with you two!? You both see some of the brightest students in Arendelle University, both your parents are loved by Arendelle and you two are acting as if you want to murder each other!"

Elsa and Hans lips parted in fear as Mrs. Potts began to scold them.

"The food fight thanks to both of you ended in _Big Bucks _head being decapitated. That statue has been in this school for 200 years and now it's gone, just like that." Said Mrs. Potts as she snapped her fingers.

"I will no longer tolerate this behavior." She sighed heavily. "Elsa Andersen .. Hans Westergaard .. I am saddened to inform you that today will be your last day in Arendelle University."

"**WHAT**!?" Both Elsa and Hans exclaimed in shock as they leaned their bodies over Mrs. Potts desk.

"I'm sorry but .. I've made my decision. I am going to talk to the board about the decision I've made and I'll be right back in a matter of minutes to review the printed forms you will both need to sign." And with one final heavy sigh from Mrs. Potts, she stood up and walked out of her office leaving Elsa and Hans alone in her office.

They sat in silence as they soaked up the hard truth that in only a matter of minutes they would be heading out the university's doors for good. Elsa bit her bottom lip and tears threatened to roll down as she started imagining her fathers reaction when finding out what she had done.

She felt ashamed, as if she had brought embarrassment to her whole family, especially her father who just so happened to be Arendelle's respected and loved mayor. All her life she'd been working to get here at the same University her father went to and became a legend in.

And now it was all over .. she had ruined her chances of achiever her dream.

Hans on the other hand was mad. Mad with himself, mad that he had lost his temper against his blonde headed arch nemesis. Mad that he was going to be returning home to his narcissistic father and annoying brothers who would be chastising and making fun of him for failing.

If there is one thing in this world that Hans hated more than anything, it was failing.

With a heavy sigh Hans leaned back on his chair held the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fuck me .." he muttered under his breath.

"_Hmph_, like you even care .." muttered Elsa back as a tear started roll down her left eye.

His eyes shut up and he immediately shot a glare at Elsa, his left hand formed into a fist and his blood was pumping rage and hatred. "Fuck off." He sneered. "Thanks to you I'm gone from this school for good.

"Thanks to me!?" Retaliated Elsa with obvious anger and sadness in her tone. "It's thanks to you Hans! You always find a way to screw my life up! None of this would have happened if you didn't act like such an asshole!"

He gritted his teeth. "None of this wouldn't have happened if you didn't act like such a _cold—"_

_"Bitch?_" She laughed. "Is that what you were going to say?? Oh please Hans just do me a favor and shut the hell up, I've heard it all from your mouth already."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I swear Elsa, sometimes I question how we were even friends before .."

His words struck her heart like a cold winter, it hurt her deeply. "Trust me I do too." She replied with tears running down her two eyes now.

_10 minutes later_

After what seemed an eternity, in came Mrs. Potts clicking her heels again with two sheets of papers just out of the printer. She sat down back in her chair as she studied the document in her hand, reviewing every word in detail as to make sure everything was well.

She then out the documents down as she sighed and turned her attention back to Hans and Elsa who waited impatiently for her to say something. "So." She began. "It seems there may be a proposition we can offer the two of you."

Elsa's eyes lit up and all her sadness seemed to fade away at hearing that word. _Proposition_. Hans seemed to have the same expression as her as she quickly glanced at him.

"I talked to the board and they informed me that don't want to risk in losing two of its brightest students and whether you believe me or not, I don't either."

Hans shook his leg up and down anxiously, ensuring her to just spill the beans already. Elsa was tempted to hold his leg in a firm grip to stop him from the annoying shaking but wanted to hear the proposition above anything else.

"We have agreed that we can forgive you for what transpired to _Big Bucks _head and the confrontation at the cafeteria, _if_ and only _if_ you two run for Student Government President."

Hans and Elsa's eyes widened at the exact same time, they're hearts felt like it dropped to their stomach as their small glimmer of hope seemed to be replaced by shock.

"W-what?" Whispered Elsa.

"Uhh yeah, what she said .." added Hans as he sat forward now in full attention.

Suddenly that's when it happened. The doors opened and in came Professor Ludwig with a giant grin on his face. The scrawny professor almost hopping with joy as he made his way to Mrs. Potts side.

"Oh no .." Muttered Elsa and Hans in union, hiding their faces like they were about to enter into their worst nightmare.

"Elsa! Hans! So good to see you again!" Exclaimed with joy the scrawny professor as he took his place next to Mrs. Potts. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you two!"

"**Ahem**." Mrs. Potts cleared her throat as she gave Professor Ludwig a glare.

"Oh— I mean it's great to see you but not great after what you did _Old Buck_, poor little reindeer .."

Mrs. Potts sighed. "Elsa, Hans. After speaking with the board and Mr. Ludwig who just so happened to come to defense for you, we decided to allow you to stay here in Arendelle University, on the condition that you two run for Student Government President."

Hans groaned inwardly. "Mrs Potts .. is there no other way that we can stay here? Community service? payments anything??" Exclaimed Elsa with worried eyes.

"No. There is no other way." Deadpanned Mrs. Potts.

"Ah come on guys!" Exclaimed Professor Ludwig. "The board sees great potential in you two and you have what it takes to make Arendelle University reach high places! You'll learn to love it."

"But I have football!" Retaliated Hans. "I'm constantly on a schedule and I have to make time for myself and—"

"Not our problem." Deadpanned Mrs. Potts. She then turned her attention to a long face Elsa. "Elsa? Is there anything you need to add?"

Elsa sighed with frustration. "No .."

"Well good, it's settled then." Nodded Mrs. Potts. "You two will be meeting with Mr. Ludwig after you've finished your daily duties with football, school and whatnot and you'll be preparing your campaign starting next week."

"This is going to be how you kids say, _lit!_" Exclaimed Professor Ludwig with a giant grin on his face. Elsa and Hans blinked awkwardly at the scrawny professor while Mrs. Potts looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows and a _what is wrong with you? _Expression.

"_Anyways_ .. lets give you these two documents for you to sign, it'll state that you two agreed to the terms of our deal and— oh I almost forgot, Elsa."

Elsa looked up at Mrs. Potts just as she was about to sign her life away.

"You're going to be joining cheer again this year."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What!?" She Exclaimed causing Hans to jump and drop the pen he was about to use to sign his own life away. "I-I can't Mrs. Potts! I'm already so busy with homework and trying to start my paperwork for an enternship and—"

"The way I see it, it'll only benefit you. Professor Ludwig has explained to me that running for Student Government will only help you two get accepted for internship to start your careers. Besides, the whole school knows how valuable you two are at football games. You two bring in crowds and inspire many of the students at Arendelle University, so we'll need you both to announce that your running for Student Government President at our first game."

Elsa sighed and in that moment she wanted to cry. She was so frustrated and just wanted to bury her hands in her knees and curse to the skies.

_Why me .._

"It's either that or expelsion Elsa .. choose your pick."

Elsa looked nervously at the document where there was a long ready for her to write her signature. She bit her but inwardly as she quickly glanced at her arch nemesis who was signing his name away in annoyance. She groaned. As much as she didn't want to sign or want to be stuck with Hans twenty four hours a day, she wasn't about to give up on an internship and let her father down.

So she picked up the pen and with a deep breath she signed her name.

—

"You two don't understand how _thrilled _I am to be working with the two of you!" Exclaimed the happy professor as he along with Hans and Elsa walked out of the directors office.

"Yeah .. thrilled .." Muttered Hans with obvious sarcasm putting his backover over his shoulder in a annoyed manner. "Nothing says joy like working with Elsa again."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yeah and I can't wait to spend the next 24 hours of my school year left with Westergaard." Retaliated Elsa with just as much sarcasm.

"That's the spirit!" Grinned the clueless professor. "Starting Monday morning we will meet at my classroom and discuss your campaign and team that you will need to form together. I'm also excited to hear the great ideas, propositions and promises you two have for Arendelle University. We'll see you then, have a great weekend you two!"

And just like that the professor skipped his way down the hallway. Hans and Elsa were left alone with nothing but feelings of bitterness. They're worst nightmare had finally come true.

"Elsa!"

Hans and Elsa turned around to see the feisty strawberry blonde running towards her older sister with the whole gang following behind them.

"Oh I was so worried about you!" Exclaimed Anna embracing Elsa. "Are you hurt? What happened? Did they do anything to you?? Are you—"

"Anna!" Giggled Elsa. "I'm fine, really. We just .. well we were going to get expelled but we came to a _plea deal _of sorts .."

"Plea deal??" Asked Kristoff now joining his girlfriends side. "What kind of plea deal??"

Elsa bit her lip inwardly, hesitating whether she should tell them or not but this thoughts quickly went away the second Hans opened his mouth.

"We have to .. run for Student Government .. together .." Explained Hans with a heavy sigh.

Elsa and Hans were expecting everyone in the group to silence and stare at them as if they were crazy while at the same time shocked for hearing such a plea deal. But what they were not expecting was they're follwing reaction.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

They all burst into laughter as if they thought Elsa and Hans just pulled this years biggest prank. They furrowed their eyebrows at the weird scene before them as they quickly glanced at each other, making sure they weren't hallucinating at seeing they're laughing friends.

Suddenly, Hans barked. "WE'RE NOT JOKING!"

The laughter quickly died down the second they heard Hans yell. "Wait .. you guys were kidding, right?" Asked Anna with concern in her voice.

"No." Sighed Elsa as she rubbed her headache away. "They were going to kick us out of Arendelle University for what we did to _Big Bucks _200 year old heah but .. they offered a deal that if we ran for Student Government president and won, then we could continue our school year here."

Anna blinked her eyes repeatedly as she turned to look at Hans and then back at Elsa. She didn't find one hint of sarcasm in her voice so she knew that was a bad sigh

"You two, together?? That's a horrible idea!" Exclaimed Anna throwing her hand gestures in the air.

"Dude." Deadpanned a serious Eugene walking towards Hans. "You're one of our captains on the football team, your one of, if not _the _best player on our team. We can't risk you not being on the team anymore!"

"It doesn't .. necessarily mean I'll leave the football team I just .."

"You won't have any time with us or the team Hans!" Shouted Kristoff in frustration. "Damn it man!"

"There is on other thing .." swallowed Elsa as she nervously played with her braid. "Mrs. Potts also insists I join cheerleading this year .."

Anna and Rapunzels face lit up.

"More like forced .." Muttered Hans as he rolled his eyes. "They want us to announce our candidacy on Friday's game."

"YAYYYYYYY!" Exclaimed the giddy cousins in union as they ran up to Elsa and embraced her in a giant bear hug. "This is wonderful new Elsa!" Shouted Rapunzel in Elsa's ear. "We get to have you as captain again and that means I'll step down and—"

"Rapunzel." Interrupted Elsa as she pushed herself out of the hug. "I don't want to be in cheerleading! Don't you guys see? I want to graduate early and focus on my internship already."

"Well we don't have a choice." Retaliated Hans as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Elsa rolled her eyes. "I know that, don't you think I know that? Of course all this is your fault anyways."

"Oh here we go. _Everything _is my fault—"

"It is!—"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled the feisty strawberry blonde sister. "Just stop bickering for like 10 minutes _please. _Elsa, you said this was going to help you get an internship anyways, and considering the fact that you and Hans are going for the same career you should see this as a win, it'll help you two in your future."

"I know that Anna." Sighed Elsa. "I just .. I didn't expect my school year to end up like this."

"None of us did." Added Eugene as he turned his attention back to Hans. "Look man, as your quarterback and as one one of your captains I need you to understand that you will _not _bail on us."

"I would never!" Retaliated Hans. "I know how much this season means to us!"

"Good. Then get your shit together. I don't care how exhausting or crazy your schedule is going to be now but you _cannot _leave the team do you understand?"

Hans sighed. "Yeah I know .."

"Oh by the way." We're all carpooling back home for this weekend. We figured you guys should come with us and—"

"Yeah it's fine we'll go." Added Elsa.

The whole group blinked in surprise. "You-you will?" Asked Kristoff. "No retaliation, no arguments no .. fights between the two of you."

"We're going to be together everyday for basically 24 hours a day with campaigning, classes and practice. We might as well go anyways and get some valid information and tips from my dad." Shrugged Elsa.

"I could also get us a passage to the Arendelle Civic Center and go around the different departments, especially my mom since she works in the parks and recreation department."

"Good idea, your mom would be a lot of help." Added Elsa.

And for once Elsa and Hans were having an actual non confrontational conversation. Everyone in the group all turned to look at each other and smirked. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all ..

"Good. Now come on, let's go get something to eat to fix those cute long faces!" Added Rapunzel as she put her arms around her two cousins while Eugene and Kristoff approached Hans and started making conversation.

And thus our friends left down the hallway and headed out to eat.

**_Yeah I know it's a short chapter but I'm just glad I finally updated the story. Hope you guys have a safe and great Labor Day weekend!_**


End file.
